Ebony Shivas
GENERAL Birth Name: Ebony Shivas Race: Vampire Age: 400 years old, but looks mid twenties. Gender: Female Occupation: none Birthplace: Egypt Current Location: sporadic locations Family Relations: none alive Weapon: two handguns and a six inch long blade Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Slowly becoming devoid of human emotions but one unhealable wound would probably keep her human forever, even if it's really subtle. She also has a sexual side where she just wants to have sex all day and night. Loves chaos. Detailed History: Before her immortal life, she was part of a rebel group that assassinated the Ottoman governor of Egypt. A year after that assassination, Ebony settled in with her husband and together they bore a child. Unfortunately some of the Ottoman troops found her and while trying to escape her husband had been killed. They captured her and because she was a well known rebel, they cut her baby in half right in front of her. They kept her until nightfall where the men knew that the higher officials would be gone so that then they would have their way with her. Before they could an unknown vampire interrupted them and slayed the entire camp. The vampire must have felt something special in Ebony so he gave her the choice of being immortal. Ebony saw this as power, and a way to extract revenge for her slain baby. She eagerly accepted and became the vampire. Long after the war had ceased, Ebony left Egypt, split from the vampire who had given her immortality to be on her own. Having achieved so much knowledge in warfare, went out to seek other wars to take part in. Her answer came in the form of Napoleon Bonaparte where she acted as his adviser throughout the entire war. Had it not been for her, Napoleon would have surely lost. When Ebony found no reason to be there, she promptly left, leaving Napoleon to fend for himself where soon after he was exiled to Saint Helena in 1815. Shortly after she decided to travel to North America where she heard of rebellion against the United Kingdom and she believed it was there she would have most fun. To her utter disgust she saw that her people were being enslaved. Eager to create chaos, she snuck onto a Spanish ship called La Amistad where she led the slaves on the ship to rebel against the Spaniards. When the U.S. intervened, she slipped away but came back to threaten the judges and the jury to declare them not guilty. She would stay in the U.S. knowing that chaos was soon to erupt. She took part of the Civil War, helped set up the Underground Railroad for escaped slaves, even had a role in the death of Stonewall Jackson who had been too much of an issue with many of his battles won. She advised General Grant during his campaign to help lead him to victorious battles. When the war was over, she wasn't satisfied with the results and felt there should be a little twist to it all. So she persuaded and tricked John Wilkes Booth into killing Abraham Lincoln. Satisfied, she left the states and headed south where guerrilla warfare had been a constant part of life. When world war two broke out, she was one of Hitler's advisers. Giving him the idea of scapegoating a certain race, which Hitler picked the Jews. With her help Hitler rose to power and helped Hitler take over Poland with her tactics. Knowing that Hitler had become almost solely dependant on her, she left, to admire the chaos that would ensue now that Hitler had no help. She watched the suicidal death of Hitler from afar. Now she roams around, meeting other vampires, killing some, associating with others and occasionally being in relationships with them. She had relationships with Napoleon, a few soldiers from the civil war, and even for a moment, John Wilkes Booth. So she doesn't always look for vampires, but humans as well. Fears: Strengths: knows how to spread chaos, knows how to seduce men with her beauty and sexuality. Weaknesses: her influence over women is seldom for they aren't attracted to the seductive persona that she plays. She is also sensitive to the cries of babies because it will always remind her of her own. Likes: chaos, powerful men, and outsmarting her opponents. Dislikes: being bested in combat or intelligence. murder of babies. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: tends to wear inconspicuous clothing Build: slim build Marks/Scars: faint bite marks on her neck. Role play Sample: i play as Darius too. Posts involved in No longer alone Category:Characters Category:Vampires